Silverdawn
Silverdawn is a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes, black paws, and soft, thick fur. History Silverdawn's Hope ::In the prologue, Silver is brought into camp by Bouncestar, Finchflight, and Viperflame. Viperflame notes that she was very tiny. Bouncestar looks around, and calls a meeting. A heavily pregnant Blossomshade pads out of the nursery, and notices the kit. She races over, and begins to wash Silver's wet pelt. Viperflame watches his mate lovingly and wants to take the kit in and raise her as his own. Bouncestar tells the Clan that Silver would be welcomed into the Clan and bear the name, Silverkit; she was to be nursed by Blossomshade. ::Later, Silverkit is seen playing with her foster siblings, who are half a moon younger than her. She notes that Flamekit and Lovekit are already great at playing even at four moons. Flamekit then says that he wanted to be a warrior and protect their Clan. Silverkit agrees, while Lovekit says she wants to be a medicine cat. Silverkit and Flamekit look at her with dismay as they both say at the same time, 'Why? You just mess with herbs.' Lovekit snarls at this, saying that she would be the best the Clan has ever seen. Silverkit smiles, saying she had no doubt. Flamekit just looks away, clearly upset. ::Once six-and-a-half moons old, Silverkit, and her half-moon younger siblings get their apprentice names. Silverkit is apprenticed to the deputy, Finchflight. ::Later in the forest, Silverpaw and Flamepaw are hunting. Silverpaw notes she smells a strong smell. Flamepaw says it's just a rabbit. Silverpaw nods at this, saying that he was probably right, and they keep hunting. A few minutes later, however, a huge badger comes out of the bushes. Silverpaw urges Flamepaw to run, and so they do. Though when the badger closes in, Flamepaw stops, and faces the badger, telling Silverpaw to run. Silverpaw stops, hissing a retort. The badger claws Flamepaw's chest, making blood splatter everywhere. Suddenly, hearing Flamepaw's yowls of pain, a patrol of Finchflight, Viperflame, Oakpaw, and Blossomshade come out of the bushes. The badger attacks them, leaving a harshly wounded Flamepaw. Silverpaw races over to him, and crouches down beside him. She says he'll be fine and he still has his destiny to complete. Flamepaw tells her that he just did, and that he loves her and will miss her. He then dies. Silverpaw shakes and presses herself to him, sharing her last words, then goes and helps her Clan-mates defeat the badger. Viperflae holds the badger down, letting Silverpaw sink her fangs into it's chest, hitting a artery and making it bleed out-just as Flamepaw had done. ::When Flamepaw's death spreads through the clan, Silverpaw is blamed by Patchflame. However, Oakpaw stands up for her, and the two become close friends. ::At Silverpaw's first gathering, Lovepaw and Blossomshade stick to her like a burr. This annoys the young she-cat, so she breaks away from them only to bump into a black tom with green eyes. The tom smirks at her, and starts flirting. He tells her that she wasn't one of his clan since she was 'lithe and pretty'. Silverpaw blushes at this, and asks who he is. He replies; Viperpaw. She nods, telling him to have a safe trip back, but he stops her and asks her to meet him at the broken trees. She nods, saying that it would be fun. Secretly she is only going to see what his clan's weakness is. That night, the apprentices meet and he asks Silverpaw to meet him again. She nods. ::Two nights later, the two meet and begin to fall in love. They meet like this for moons-even after they are warriors. ::Three moons later, Silverpaw is seen cheering for Oakpaw when he gets his warrior name, Oak''blaze'' and is the first to call him by his new name. ::When Eaglefeather's murder is fresh in the clan's mind, Silverpaw and Oakblaze fight. Oakblaze says that his father was killed by Lovepaw. Silverpaw is horrified, and the two don't talk for awhile after. ::Later, once a warrior, Silver''dawn'' meets Viperflame at the broken trees. Viperflame tells her that he had fallen in love with another she-cat and couldn't meet her again. She is heart-broken, but the two agree. ::One moon later, Love''song'' leaves the clan, stating that she had killed Eaglefeather. Silverdawn is horrified and doesn't try to talk her sister out of this. ::When FlameClan attacks TreeClan's camp, Silverdawn is caught by a ginger tom, and is held down by the throat. Though right before the tom kills her, Oakblaze tackles him, and the two fight as one against the tom. Later, TreeClan wins, and Viperflame's death is announced. ::Later, Silverdawn and Oakblaze become friends once more, and Oakblaze even drops hints he likes Silverdawn. Silverdawn casts them aside, still grieving for Viperflame. Relationships :Oakblaze (Possible Crush) ::Silverpaw and Oakpaw had always been close when apprentices. Maybe it was the fact Flamepaw died, and the two both grieved for their lost friend/foster brother. In Silverdawn's Hope, Silverdawn and Oakblaze spend a lot of time together, building a long-lasting friendship. The two fight over Lovesong, later when Oakblaze tries to tell Silverdawn that Lovesong killed Eaglefeather, though Silverdawn refuses to belief this, making the two become bitter and untrusting to each other. Later, however, this is resolved. It is heavily hinted that Oakblaze has a crush on her, while Silverdawn still has feelings for Crowflame. :Crowflame (Crush) ::Silverpaw met Crowpaw at a gathering not long after Flamepaw's death. Crowpaw asks Silverpaw to meet him at the TreeClan border. She agrees, and meets him. While the two play, Crowpaw asks to see her again. Silverpaw agrees once more. After moons of seeing each other, Silverdawn and Crowflame meet one last time, when Crowflame brings news that he has fallen for a she-cat in his clan, and wanted to be loyal to only his clan. Silverdawn is heart-broken, though agrees to not meet again. :Lovesong (Foster Sister) ::Lovesong is Silverdawn's foster sister. She was very close to Silverpaw as apprentices, though when Lovepaw kills Eaglefeather, the sisters don't speak again. Later, Lovesong leaves TreeClan. :Flamepaw (Foster Brother) ::Flamepaw was Silverdawn's foster brother. Silverdawn always found comfort in being around her brother, and Flamepaw ends up giving his life to save her from a badger. Trivia Interesting Facts *-She has loner blood through her mother and father. *-She is the cat in the prophecy. *-She has no idea her mother is Stalker. Mistakes *-She was once called ginger. *-She was also called dark ginger tabby, white tabby, blue-grey, black and white, silver and black, and grey. Gallery Silverdawn.Warrior.png |} Kin Members Mother: Stalker Status: Alive Father: Patch Status: Dead Foster Mother: Blossomshade Status: Alive Foster Father: Viperflame Status: Dead Foster Sister: Lovesong Status: Alive Foster Brother: Flamepaw Status: Dead Quotes : "Maybe you should buzz off and leave my friend alone." . "Actually, you should."-''Silverdawn'' : "Run, Flamepaw!" . "No! Don't turn around! RUN! FLAMEPAW!" -''Silverpaw'' :Silverpaw: "You'll be fine! You still have your destiny to complete!" :Flamepaw: "I just did, my sister." :Silverpaw: "I-I would have taken your place if I could have." :Flamepaw: "I know you would have." Ceremonies W.I.P Category:Texaswild's ocs Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:Alive Category:Silverdawn's Hope Characters Category:TreeClan